writeyourownstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mother's Convention
'Mother's Convention '''is the third episode of Season 1. Plot One day the moms of The Good Protectors leave to go to a fair.Meanwhile at the Ka Kasht Residence,Abhi presses a button by which he falls into a tube.The tube is too greasy.Abhi slips and falls hard.Finally painfully he does reach his lair.Animatron aplogizes to him telling him the Roger had by mistake spilled a can of pure grease.He then sends his team out to their mission.Meanwhile the mommy's meet some new ladies.Then they together go to the Martin Robins house.Meanwhile while gliding to Pure BloodPudding Evil's lair.Animatron beeps them on their communicators telling them that they have to cancel todays mission and go home.(''reasons unknown).When they arrive home,they quickly have to become normal because Biffany IXI was about to see them.Meanwhile at Pure BloodPudding Evil's Lair,Pure BloodPudding Evil is very happy that The Good Protectors are not coming.But after a while he gets bored and sad claiming that whom should he tell his scheme? and that they are the only way of him being entertained(and being beaten up too).After a while exausted out of boredom he finally decides to call Animatron and find out what's keeping The Good Protectors up so long.When he calls Animatron and finds out they are not coming he gets very sad.He then uses his Super Secret Spy Camera to find out the matter,when he find out the matter he gets super-duper angry to find out that they are having a party without calling him.Out of rage he changes the connection of the invention he made by putting the red wire in the blue socket and the blue wire in the red socket.After finishing this,he hits all the mother's in the house to make the house into a evil scientist convention.He names it Mother's Convention.Then he puts them in a giant box of pure evil. When The Good Protectors discover this they realize the effect will only work after 1 hour they get relieved but try to prepare for the action.But they can't even enter their lair because one of the new ladies is very watchful of the children and sees they don't go anywhere.Elsewhere down under the residence,Animatron had discovered the problem and knew the members of his team could not do anything.Animatron realized that he had no other option but to go and put a stop to the doctor himself.At the lair the doctor is viewing out using binoculars to see the party or evil convention as he says but then suddenly he sees Animatron.He gasps saying how can a LCD Monitor move.Animatron says nothing,he just gives a Edge-Punch to the doctor.Then a fight breaks out.Meanwhile at the party the children are getting more worried as there is only 1 minute 60 seconds left for the effect of the box to start the children close their eyes in worriednes as the clock hit the last second.But to their suprise they found that nothing happen to their mothers.Elsewhere at the doctors lair the doctor hits a stone at Animatron's face which causes Animatron to collapse.The children understood everything but what could they do?Just at the nick of time the watchful ladies goes to the toilet and the Good Protectors pull up their uniform and fly to the doctor's lair on their jetpacks.At the lair the doctor is very happy that Animatron has been taken out just as he was about to re-activate the switch he gets pulled to a side and was given a sound beating by The Good Protectors.The Good Protectors then drop a broken Animatron at his home and go back to enjoy the party.The episode ends with a message that "Animatron Will Be Alright Before The Next Episode". Category:Episodes